Moonlight Sonata, Lyra Masen's Story
by Elie Cullen
Summary: What would happen if Edward Masen had a sister? Well, I thought about it and wrote about it. It might get a little confusing...Sorry. The first part is a bit boring but, I promise it gets better!
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Chapter I  
Sometimes, in my immortal life, I'd wonder if my little brother was still alive or should I say…in existence?  
Edward Anthony Masen. I wonder if he knew about my existence. Maybe, if Carlisle told him anything that is.  
My name is Lyra Melody Masen. I was born in 1898 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I was their first child and they had expected much from their daughter, I guess I turned out better.  
I graduated from college at the age of 20. It was already astonishing that I got into college. Father had to do much fighting to get me in. But my grades were excellent and I had enough brains to skip a few

years in school. But at the age of 20, I also became a vampire.  
As I was growing up in Chicago, my parents always told me that I was one of their most prized possessions, the other was my brother Edward, of course. I was beautiful, or so every man told me, I was

intelligent and in my opinion, a wonderful musician. I was quite skilled at the piano and Mother always said she loved my singing.  
My father was a law attorney and a great one at that. We were an elegant middle class family. My parents worked hard to raise Edward and me. Edward and I were both gifted, he was like my twin. Girls would

fall to his feet as men did to me and his grades were excellent and he was pretty good at the piano too. Father said our future is set. We would both finish college, get married, start a family, just like

the one we had, raise our children like we were raised all that stuff he would not stop ranting about. But of course he didn't factor in the thirsty vampire in the alley.

* * *

Chapter II  
During the year 1918, the Spanish Influenza was going around. Father caught it and soon died. Mother and Edward caught it later. I sent mother to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a very skilled doctor, although

he looked young; he didn't look that much older than me. There were too many people in the hospital so I decided to keep Edward with me. Later, a messenger from Dr. Cullen came and gave us news that mother

had died and her only wish was that Edward and I live.  
I decided to take Edward to Dr. Cullen, only he would know what to do. Edward was fairly light and since he wasn't eating, he was even lighter. I put his hand around my neck and I was able to carry him

through the streets.  
As I was running through the streets, out of no where, someone had pushed me to the ground. It was a man. He had a torn shirt, pure white skin and dark eyes. He bit my upper arm. He stayed there biting me,

all I could do was try to kick him off. Eventually, I did. I quickly went up pick up Edward, who had a tough time breathing. After a minute or two of running through the streets, I couldn't take the pain.

All I had to do was run through the park and across the street would be Dr. Cullen's office.  
When we were halfway through the park, I put Edward down on a bench while I thought everything through. It didn't take me long to understand. The urban legends were true. I was bitten by a vampire and the

burning pain was the venom he had injected in me. Soon, I'd become an immortal vampire.  
I looked at Edward, my little brother, the only family I have left. He wasn't going to last long. I couldn't let him die, I didn't care is he couldn't die. As long as he'd be here.  
"Please brother….don't die……I don't want you to leave…please….don't leave me. Don't die….please, please don't die on me….don't leave me…Brother….." I was crying my last tears.  
There was venom covering my left arm. I cut a small wound on Edward's finger. I tried to force some venom in. As soon as I heard him moan, I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around his finger. I

picked him up and started to run to Dr. Cullen's.  
When I got there, I set him on a chair and looked for Dr. Cullen. I couldn't stand the pain any longer. I wrote a note to Dr. Cullen only saying,  
"Please save him. The Urban legends are true.  
-Lyra Masen"  
I pinned the note to Edward's shirt and staggered out the door. As I was running to the city limits I heard a voice behind me.  
"Lyra! I can help! Stop!'  
I ignored it and ran to the woods. I couldn't take the pain inside. I had to scream. The pain was immeasurable. The minutes seemed like hours. I wanted to die but I could only try to keep the pain in and

wait for it to end. I kept running through the woods, not knowing where I was going or even where I was.  
After about three days of pain, it was over. I became a vampire; I had a snow white skin and dark eyes when I was thirsty and golden eyes when I was normal.  
I tried numerous ways of killing myself. Nothing worked. It took a few years but I was finally able to give in. I was able to blend back into society. I left Chicago and went to go live in upstate New York.

I even found someone like me. Gaspard.

* * *

Chapter III  
Gaspard was my savior. He was around longer than me but he was changed when he was 21. I met him while I was hunting. He asked me if I had a home and what happened and how it happened. I told him everything 

and that I just came into town so I had no home. Everything was happening so fast.  
He took me to the home he had the in the rural part of New York. He was incredible handsome, same gold eyes and cold white skin that I had and black messy hair. Even though, I was sucked into his beauty, I

never stopped thinking about Edward.  
When he took me to his house , I was amazed that he lived alone in such a large house. It was elegant. There were stained glass windows, gothic structures in the front. I didn't realize my mouth was open

wide.  
"Do you like it?" he asked me.  
"It's just…it's so…big…wow." I was stuttering  
"Stocks always seem to be in my favor. It's amazing what money can buy. Well, come on in." He gestured his hand toward the door and took a step.  
"Umm….I don't know. I'd hate to be a burden.  
"You're not going to be a burden. It's actually going to be nice having some company around." He was smiling now. "And besides, who knows what kind of chaos you might cause. Now come on." He grabbed my hand

and pulled me through the door and started showing me around.  
"Welcome…to your new home" he was grinning now.  
"Thank you, but err…Are you sure it's ok that I stay with you? I really don't want to be a burden and-"  
"How about we sit in the living room and talk? Then I'll give you a tour of the house."  
I silently followed him the living room. It was just as beautiful as the front of the house. There was a brick fireplace and bookshelves around the room filled with books and small ornate items.  
He walked me to a loveseat sofa and gestured with his hand, "Please, have a seat" I sat, obediently.  
"So…" he started as he sat in the sear in front of me, "Why do you think that you would be a burden?"  
" I don't want to bother you with my presence and I'm going to have to start my life and that's going to-"  
"Money is no object to me. I told you I'm quite lucky in stocks. I can make you a princess-"  
"That's not--"  
"Let me finish, Lyra. Loneliness is the scariest thing in the world, I know. You seem different…from anyone else I've ever known. We've only met but I can see your whole life through your eyes. I want you to

stay…with me. I'm not trying to force anything on you. I'll give you all the time and space you want." his voice was warm and somehow, it was calming.  
"Okay." I finally said, "But we take things one step at a time. And I need to get to know you better."  
He smirked. "Tomorrow I'll tell you everything and answer all your questions."  
"All of them . Promise?"  
"I promise." His voice was assuring.  
There was a knock at the door after he made his promise.  
"That must be the tailors. Well? Come on." He was staring at me.  
"What? W-why?"  
"They're your tailors, silly."  
"M-my tailors?! But I-"  
"You don't have any clothes with you so I bought some and those tailors will make sure everything fits. And make you new outfits, if you'd like. I told you that I can make you live like a princess."  
"But we just met today, how did you know that-" I was confused "Can you see-"  
"I don't know. I just felt you coming. Come on, you don't want to keep them waiting, they're very impatient you know." he said with a sincere smile on his face.  
I was smiling. I didn't like that fact that he was spending so much money on me but I was glad that we were going to live together. I wondered what the future might hold for me-for us

* * *

Chapter IV  
That was a long time ago. Now, in the present day, we've become closer. Gaspard became my world. He meant everything to me and he was always there when I needed him. We shared our special times together and

for that, I was happy that the thirsty vampire bit me.  
He told me that tomorrow we should talk. I thought he meant he wanted to break up but he told me it wasn't. Lucky for us tomorrow would be cloudy, so there won't be any sparkles.  
Tomorrow finally came and we walked to the open meadow that was almost like our sanctuary. As soon as he found a good spot, he fell down and lay in the grass.  
"Sit down. What's wrong?" he asked me with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just don't wanna get my clothes wet." I preferred to stay clean.  
"Oh, you're such a baby!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. The grass wasn't wet. He let me go then I sat up and hugged my knees.  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I was curious.  
"Well, promise me that you won't kill me okay?"  
I snickered, "I promise I won't kill you."  
"I'm going to start off by telling you…that I love you, more than anything else And that I'm glad we're together and hope we'll stay together forever." I was totally lost. What was he trying to say? "I think

you should talk to your brother, tell him the story."  
I sighed. "Gaspard, I don't want to open up old wounds and-" He sat up and put his cold finger to my lips and kissed my forehead before I could finish.  
"I just think he should know. It's been what, 90 years? You can't keep him in the dark forever.  
"And what do I tell him? 'Hey, Edward, I'm your sister. I'm sorry I left you at the office.'"  
"Just tell him the truth like you did to me. He'll understand."  
"And what if he doesn't?" I mean, I wouldn't want to anger him.  
"Then I'll make him understand." He turned his hand into a fist.  
"Gaspard!"  
"I'm just kidding, love." He laughed.  
"I don't want to open up old wounds though. Or put him through a state of pain or something."  
"It's better to let him know, about his life and his family. So, what do you say?"  
"I really hate when you make me do things. But, I guess you're right. You're coming with me of course. I wonder how he's doing." My thoughts were now cluttered. And they were all about my little brother.  
"Well, you'll find out soon enough. He's living with Dr. Cullen in Forks, Washington."  
"Just him and Carlisle?" Why would they live alone? I hope Edward was having fun with his never-ending life.  
"Nope, they have a family. Carlisle has a wife, Esmé was her name I think. And two others, Alice and Emmett, Edward's siblings. I don't remember if there were others or not but that doesn't matter."  
I was silent. At least Edward wasn't alone.  
"Are you jealous?" He asked me.  
"No, no! I'm happy that he's with others, that he's not alone. It's just…I wonder how' he'll react to me or if he'll remember me at all."  
"He'll be happy, I know. Well, lets head back. I think it's going to rain." He jumped up and started stretching.  
As I got up and patted myself dry, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered in my ear.  
"I know. But I have to. And you're right, I can't leave him in the dark. Let's go before we get wet." He kissed me before letting me go. I took his hand and we started to walk back.  
We were still wet when we got back.  
"I'm going to take a warm shower. Gaspard? Is something wrong?" He was staring out into space.  
"What? Yeah, you go take a shower, you're soaked." He said. He was in a daze, I could tell.  
"Um, ok then." I gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the bathroom. I was still wondering what was bothering Gaspard.

* * *

Chapter V  
The warm water felt good on my icy cold skin. Maybe something I said upset him. That wasn't it. I was really worried, but I knew I'd find out soon enough.  
I cut off the water and wrapped myself with a towel that, unfortunately, only went to my thigh. I got out and entered my room.  
"Hey." a voice cam from behind me. I gasped and turned around.  
"Oh, it's only you, Gaspard. Umm…" I made a mental note to myself to get longer towels.  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was okay…ever since the night we…..and well…." he was staring at the floor. He had a cut T-shirt that showed off his muscle and a pair of sweat pants on, which was strange since he

never went for the "homey" look. He walked up and sat on my bed. Did he want to…? I sat next to him.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Huh? What?"  
I tried to add some humor to my voice, "Okay, I'm wet and in a towel and you're here telling me nothing's wrong? Gaspard, I love you. Please tell me what's wrong." the humor was gone.  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just…I just needed to hear your voice again. I'll let you change." He got up and started towards the door.  
Before he got to the door and stood up and ran behind him.  
"Gaspard" he turned around. "I love you."  
He hugged me, "I love you too…forever" He left and let me change.  
I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a black cami. I started to walk downstairs. Gaspard must have went to go rethink something. Which meant he would be downstairs in the living room staring into space.  
I was right. He was staring at the 102" plasma screen TV that wasn't even turned on. I didn't even know why we had a TV that big.  
I waited at the doorway trying to see if I could read his mind. But alas, my mind-reading abilities never worked on him.  
"Hey" I walked around the sofa slowly but he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it in the way he hugged me. I got my arms free.  
"Okay, seriously. Tell me what's wrong. I don't mind the hugs and stuff but there's something wrong and you're not telling me. What's bugging you?" I felt torn apart.  
"I-I feel like I'm gonna lose you." he replied  
"I'm never going to leave you--ever. I'll always be by your side."  
He took my hand and kissed it.  
"I keep getting these flashes--premonitions. They're so vivid. And in each one, I lose you."  
I turned around and looked into his eyes, "I will never leave, no matter what you see."  
"If only I could be sure." His reply was depressing.  
I decided it was time to change the mood, "Come on, give me one good reason why I would ever leave? And if I ever get kidnapped--which is impossible-you'll come and kick some bad guy's ass, that is if I

don't kick his ass first. And I can't die, remember?"  
"Heh, I guess." He sounded better.  
"Here, lets see what's on TV" I said. I flipped on the TV and laid my head against his chest. The rest of the night went smoothly. Gaspard felt better. The next week was better too. After we went out to

hunt, we flew to Forks, Washington.

* * *


	2. Chapter 6, 7

Chapter VI

The plane ride was okay, the movie sucked but everything else was fine.

"Hey, do you wanna call Carlisle? TO give him a heads up?" Gaspard asked me when we were 20 minutes away from landing.

"Nah, I called him before we left. Besides, he said he wanted to make it a surprise for Edward and since Edward can read minds, it would ruin everything." I said. I was excited and, at the same time I was nervous.

"So you two have the same ability. This is going to be interesting."

He was right, it was. Landing was smooth. We got our bags and went to the parking lot. I followed him to a black shiny Porsche. He pulled the keys our from his pocket.

"So, do you like it?" He had a grin across his face.

"You and your car obsessions." I swiftly kissed him and stole the keys. "I'm driving." I jingled the keys in front of his face and went to the drivers side of the car.

"Hey, come on. You don't wanna drive this around." He really wanted to drive didn't he?

"Actually, I do." I made an adorable puppy dog face and stared at him. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?" I was even talking in a toddler voice.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Why are you so cute?" Fine, you can drive. Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry!" I grinned. "Hey, are you saying that for the car or for me?" I was testing him.

"For both. But I would much rather have something happen to the car than anything harming you." His words were beautiful.

"You're sweet." We took a second to gaze into each other eyes. "Okay, let's go! I can't wait to see Edward again!"

We got into the car and I started speeding. It was natural for vampires to drive over the speed limit. I wonder if it was the same for the Cullen's. After an hour of driving Gaspard had a confused look on his face.

"Do you know where you're going, love?"

"Um…Of course! Don't worry, we're almost there."  
"Here, could you stop over there? Under that tree, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Sure." I did exactly as he said. I cut the engine and thought he was going to check the car or something but he took my shoulders and pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was passionate. I put my hands around my neck and gave in. I don't know how long we were kissing but he stopped and put his lips to my throat.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm driving now."

"All that, so you can drive your car?!" I pulled away.

"Well actually I just wanted to kiss you and you don't know where you're going. So will you let me drive now?"

Hmmm…How could I use this situation to my advantage? "Fine" I pouted. "but one more kiss." I couldn't help myself.

"Anything for you, darling." He kissed me again, but this time we were both passionate with it. This one felt long. We both broke off at the same time.

"Okay, a deals a deal!" I got out of the car, jumped over the hood and got into the front passenger seat as Gaspard slid into the driver's seat.

He started to drive. His driving was a little faster than mine, but a little more reckless. Before long we were at the Cullen's house. It was big, almost as big as ours. I quickly looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and make-up and made sure my clothes looked nice.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"I'm always ready." I started to walk towards the door and he followed me.

I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. The door opened at once. There was a beautiful woman at the door way she was a little shorter than me and she had all the normal vampire features and creamy caramel colored hair. I was guessing she was Esmé.

"Hi, I'm Lyra Masen. Is Dr. Cullen here?"

"Oh yes. We've been expecting you. My name is Esmé." She looked at Gaspard.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Gaspard. It's nice to meet you." he was always so polite.

"The pleasure is mine. Please, come in." She invited us in and led us to the living room and gestured to a sofa for two. We sat down as she did.

"Lyra! It's been quite a while since I've seen you." Carlisle hadn't changed at all.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again." I was still anxious to see Edward.

"Please, call me Carlisle." We were standing face to face. He looked at me and took a strand of hair, "Hmm. I swear, you and Edward look so identical. Even you hair color is exactly the same." He went back to sit next to Esmé and I returned to Gaspard's side.

"So, where is Edward?" I needed to know.

"He's out with Bella, his girlfriend." answered Esmé.

"Really? Edward finally found a girl he's interested in? That's great!" I was filled to the top with joy at the fact that Edward found someone, someone special.

"Yes, I'm happy for him as well. But, Bella's is not one of our kind." she sounded hesitant.

"She's human? So what? Does he really love her?" they both nodded, "Good. I don't really care what she is, as long as Edward's happy , then I'm happy." They both had relieved faces on.

I tried to stop myself from reading their minds. All they were thinking about was Edward, and how he would react to meeting me. I looked at the floor waiting for Edward to come.

I heard the front door open. There was a male voice, o was positive it was Edward.

"So did you have fun?" he said.

"Yeah! It was very…invigorating" said a female voice. I presumed that would be Bella.

Esmé stood up and spoke in a loud voice, "Edward, dear? Would you come here for a minute? And bring Bella too."

As soon as she finished speaking I stood up. Two people entered the room. There was my younger brother, Edward, he hadn't changed a bit. Still 6'1" and half and bronze colored hair. He obviously had the same snow-white granite skin and golden eyes as the rest of our kind.

I knew his first thought would be to read my mind so I made it easy for him.

_Hello brother_, I said in my mind.

_Br-brother? Who is this woman_, were his thoughts.

_I'm your sister_, I said again

_You--Are you--, _he started out.

_Yes, I'm a telepath. Just like you_, I thought

_H-hold on_, he said, he was stressed

Two other vampires came in. A blond female and a big curly haired one. He came up to Edward and me and stared at us for a second.

"Whoa, lets all communicate out loud…using the English language." he said, his name was Emmett.

"You know, I think he's right. We are abusing the English language." I said

He took a deep breath and pulled Bella by the waist to the sofa in front of Gaspard and I.

"So, what's your story?" his voice hadn't changed either.

"My name is-" before I even got to finish my sentence, the front door slammed open. A short pixie-link girl with short spiked hair came in twirling and spinning like a ballerina. She twirled and jumped in front of me.

"Hi Lyra! I've been dying to meet you! Edward never told me he had a real sister!." She kissed me on the cheek and patted Gaspard on the head. "So are you two married?" Gaspard and I both nodded. "Oh, my name's Alice, by the way."

What the hell was going on?

"I don't know what the hell is going on either, Lyra." Edward said.

Another blond male vampire came in and stood behind Alice, Bella and Edward. His name is Jasper.

"Well, now that the whole family's here, I'll start again. My name is Lyra. I'll cut to the chase, Edward, I'm your older sister." I said

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Edward said.

"Actually, I do! Carlisle, care to help?"

"It's true, Edward. I assume that some of your memories are still blurry or just gone. She is your older sister." Carlisle said. The room was quiet.

This was difficult for Edward.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Edward seemed angry.

"Because I told him not to. I wanted to tell you, but I've been hesitant all these years." I told him

"I-I don't understand" Edward's voice sounded painful.

"Okay, I'll make it short." I look at Bella then stood up and walked towards the window. "When you and mother got the influenza, I sent her to Carlisle and kept you with me. Mother died a little later. I then decided to take you to Carlisle. You were delusional at that time, so it's okay if you don't remember anything. When we were walking in the street a vampire jumped out of an alley and bit my arm" I tapped the spot on my left arm where I was bitten. "When we were at the park-near the office- I knew you weren't going to last long. So out of my selfishness, I cut a wound in between your fingers and gushed some venom in." I walked over to him and showed him the spot on his right hand in between his index and middle finger. "I left you at Carlisle's and ran before I took someone's life."

The room was silent. Edward looked down with some confusion on his face.

"I didn't want you to die and I didn't care if you couldn't die. I didn't want you to leave. I was being selfish, I know. I just wanted you to live. You have every right to hate me. You have every right to want to kill me right now. I left you for 90 years and you must hate me for that, and I don't blame you." I was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor waiting for his response. I heard footsteps. Edward hugged me and put his face in my hair.

"I don't hate you, sister. I don't blame you for anything. I can't stay mad at you, sister." His voice was calm now. He called me "sister" the same way he did a long time ago. I didn't know what I should do. The way he hugged me made it impossible for me to get my hands free. He let me go and said, "Thank you, for telling me."

"I couldn't leave you in the dark." I replied. Edward was looking at Gaspard, behind me.

"Hey, little brother." Gaspard said. He had his happy face on. I prayed they wouldn't fight.

"B-brother?" Edward questioned.

"Well, duh Edward!" Alice teased, "They're married, so that makes Gaspard you're brother-in-law, like Jasper. Wait, so that means Lyra is my sister-in-law!"

"Yeah, Alice. We all get it." said the blond female, Rosalie.

I wanted to get away from this conversation. I noticed Bella, who was quietly sitting on the sofa. I couldn't read her mind either. I sat next to her.

"Hi! Bella, right?" I asked. I wanted to get to know her better.

"Y-yeah! And you're Lyra." She said shyly.

"So…um…Edward has been good, right? I mean if he wasn't and he's been scaring you or forcing to do anything because then I'd have to punish him." I was kidding.

She giggled. "He's been…too good."

I looked up, everyone was staring at us with their onyx eyes.

"Well, I think we should get going now. Right, Gaspard?"

"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" offered Esmé.

"No, we're okay, thanks. WE have hotel reservation anyway." I tried to sound polite. But I also had a better idea. "Hey, I got crazy idea." They all looked at me, except Edward who was staring at Bella. "You guys look really thirsty. So, I was thinking, maybe you guys could go hunting tomorrow and I could spend some 'bonding' time with Bella." Edward was thinking really hard about this. "I mean she is going to be my sister-in-law and I'd like to get to know her." Edward's thoughts were insulting. "Don't worry, Edward! I'm not going to eat her." Edward was confused. He didn't trust me that much. "Of course you get a say Edward, I understand that you must worry about her. So Bella?" I wondered what her answer will be.

"Um, I think it's a good idea." She said while looking at Edward. "Right?"

"Only if you want to." replied Edward.

"So it's settled then." I said, "So, Bella I'll come here and pick you up tomorrow. It'll be nice spending some…sister-time."

"Yeah, I bet it'll be fun." she said.

"It was nice seeing you again, too." I looked at Edward and Carlisle. "And is was nice meeting all of you guys." I hugged Bella and patted Edward's shoulder. "Bye!"

Gaspard was behind me, "See you guys later."

We got back to the car , "You wanna drive?" Gaspard asked me as he held up the keys.

"No, I'm fine." I kept thinking about tomorrow.

Chapter VII

When we got to the hotel, Gaspard and I were silent until we got to our room.

"You okay?" He asked me as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Yeah, it's just that….Edward doesn't trust me with Bella tomorrow. And Alice is kinda pissed at me." I said

"Well, Edward just cares about her, like I care about you. Don't worry. He'll adjust to you and once Bella tells him about the great time she had with you, he'll trust you." Gaspard always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Yeah you're right. You always are." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Wait, so why is Alice pissed at you?" He asked.

"Because Bella agreed to hang out with me tomorrow." I told him

"She'll get used to you too. Promise."

"I believe you. I'm going to take a quick shower, 'kay?"

"I'll wait for you here." I loved to hear his voice when he was this calm and relaxed.

I slowly walked to the bathroom. When I had my hand on the door knob, Gaspard decided to be sweet.

"Lyra," he said.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"I love you." his voice was still beautiful, even though he sounded sad.

"I love you too." I turned and entered the shower.

I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. I was really excited to hang out with Bella for the entire day. I knew we were going to have fun.

Once I finished, I reached out for a towel and wrapped it around me. I realized the length was abbreviated. Why do I always manage to happen upon short towels?

When I walked into the room, I found Gaspard sitting on the bed with his fingers at his temples. That meant something was wrong. I had to know what the problem was, I didn't care that I was in a towel wither.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Huh, what? Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I hate it when he said that.

"You don't have a 'nothing' face. You have a 'something' face." I had to use the fact that I only had a towel on to my advantage, so I used my puppy dog face, "Please, Gaspard? Don't make me worry like this." He can't resit it.

"D-did you notice that," he paused, "that Bella smelt like a werewolf? She's covered with the scent, but she doesn't have and cuts, bruises or injuries." he looked over at me.

"Carlisle said that there is a pack of werewolves near them. But they have a treaty, so there's nothing we can do about it." That was all the info I remember getting from reading Carlisle's mind.

"Well, I'm sure Edward will keep her safe." he lay back.

This was kind of an awkward moment.

"I'm gonna get your car for tomorrow and take it for a little joy ride. See you in a bit, love." He leaned in and kissed me for a minute and left.

I lay back on the bed. Wow, for the one time in my existence, I didn't get laid. I changed in some normal clothes and read a book I got from one of my trips to Italy.

At eight in the morning the door suddenly opened and closed. Before I could turn to look, Gaspard's cold lips were pressed on mine. I realized how big the sofa was and got suspicious.

He was on the top, of course, he moved his lips down to me throat, "I missed you, love." he told me, breathless.

"I missed you too. 'Kay, well, I'm going to pick up Bella. I'll try to find out more about the werewolf scent."

"Right, see you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye, honey." I got my purse and keys and gave Gaspard one more quick kiss, "Love ya!" I said as I was leaving.


	3. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

I drove up to the Cullen's. House. Alice greeted me at the door.

"Hi Lyra!" she was quite perky, but she wanted to come with us, even though she was thirsty.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" I tried to make small talk.

"Same old, same old." she replied

"Oh" was all I had to say.

Edward and Bella were at the top of the staircase.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I was perky today too, I guess. They started down.

"Hello, sister." Edward said, "Where's Gaspard?"

"oh, today's his sparring day." They all looked at me. "In the hotel, you know his push-ups and sit-ups and stuff." Wow they were super suspicious.

Bella was quiet again. I had to get her talking. "Hey Bella. You ready?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! Totally." She was still shy.

Edward's thoughts were filled with worry. "My God, Edward! Stop worrying! I'm your sister, do you honestly think I would let anything happen to Bella? I promise she won't even hurt herself. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry. It's just-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry. We're going to have some normal, safe girl time. You go hunt your mountain lions."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice was practically screaming. "Lyra?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Is that your car?" She was pointing at my Lotus.

"Oh...yeah. That's my car."

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Gaspard got it for me."

"Wow, that car is amazing. How fast does it go?" She was obviously obsessed with fast cars.

"Really fast. Maybe you can ride with me later. C'mon Bella!"

Edward gave her a kiss and she nodded. After one last goodbye to everyone we went out to the car.

"_Does she really plan on driving that death trap?_" Edward thought

I turned around and saw Edward staring, "It's not a death trap! I can drive!" I shouted. Stop being paranoid Edward. I opened the door for Bella and slid over the hood and into the driver's seat and soon as we were buckled in, I sped out of the driveway.

♫ ♫ ♫

"It must be weird, huh?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, you mean being here with you? No, Ive hung out with Alice and Rosalie and they sorta count as Edward's sisters." she said

I laughed. "Well, I got an idea. Ask me a question, as many as you like and I'll answer all the ones I can. 'Kay, sis?"

"Okay, I got one. Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles, to do some shopping and hang out stuff. If Edward would have let me, I would have taken you to New York to do some real shopping or at least L.A..

"Oh." she smiled and looked down.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking, you and Edward are a lot alike."

"Everyone always said that Edward and I were twins. Maybe I should dye my hair?" she looked at me, "I'm kidding! Only our eye color was different."

"What color eyes did you two have?"

"Both Edward and my mother had green eyes and they both were...casually messy. My father and I had blue eyes and were always organized with everything." I needed to get her talking about the werewolf scent, so I twitched my nose and made a face.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw my face.

"Something smells like...like a werewolf. I know there are some in the La Push area but the smell is really strong."

"Oh, um, sorry. That must be me. I got hugged by a werewolf today." she sounded kinda sad about it.

"Hugged as in a sign of affection or was it a violent hug?"

"I would consider it as a violent hug but it was meant to be an affectionate hug." She paused and looked down. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm weird, having a vampire boyfriend and werewolf friends."

"You're only a human girl, Bella. You don't understand the vampire werewolf conflict and it doesn't matter anyway." I told her. "Okay, ask me another question.

"D-do you regret being turned?"

"No, I don't. Because I was turned Edward was turned and I'm happy he's still here. And...because I was turned...i found Gaspard. He's my everything. I love him and I don't know what I'd do without him. I can't even imagine myself with anyone else but him."

"Oh." she nodded her head

"So, Edward's going to turn you?" I asked, trying to make a conversation and get information.

"Yeah, he said he'll turn me after we're married."

"That's great! But, why do you seem said about the 'married' part?" I thought she'd be marring the man she loves.

"It's just—it's just, it's going to be a little embarrassing. I mean what am I going to tell my friends or my parents?" I can tell this was frustrating for her. She was only 18.

"Bella, marriage is the binding of a man and woman as husband and wife. A wedding is just something people made up as an excuse to party. You guys can go to Vegas and get married in the car—in less than 30 minutes! But still, your friends will probably be happy for you and so will your parents. They're going to love seeing you walk down the aisle in your dress."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." she looked down.

I parked in front of a little café. I had to make sure she had a lot of fun today.

"So, how about we do a little shopping and come back here and get you some food and I'll tell you some childhood stories about Edward that'll you won't hear anywhere else?" Edward would bite my head off, but I'd rather see my sister-to-be happy.

She giggled, "Sure! Sounds like a plan. But, how do you still remember anything from back then?" She was more observant than I thought.

"Good memory, I guess. But anyways, I'm sure you'll love this story! Okay, so it's about Edward and his first day of school. Our mother always dressed us up on special occasions. If only you could have seen Edward! Mother dress him up in those short, cropped pants with the knee-high socks and that funky little hat, you know what I'm talking about?

"Yeah, I know." She was smiling.

We got our of the car and walked down the side-walk as I told her about Edward's first day and how petrified he was and how he clung to me and wouldn't let me drop him off at his class.

She seemed happy enough. But it didn't really feel normal. I wanted her to feel as if she was my sister. That she could trust me, like she did with the rest of the Cullen's. But, maybe I was asking for too much. I mean she's only a human girl, that would soon become my vampire sister. If I can't win her trust, how would I win back Edward's?

We stopped in front of a clothing boutique. "Let's check this store out." I told her.

"Sure." she simply replied.

As we were browsing through racks of clothes, she popped an interesting question.

"Does it hurt? Bring changed?" She asked, a little hesitant.

I looked at her hand. There was a small crescent shaped scar.

"Did you get bitten? Right there?" I pointed to her hand.

"Oh, yeah. But it wasn't Edward or any of the Cullen's. It was another." What other vampires were there? I would have to read Edward or Carlisle's mind later.

"It's a burning pain. It lasts only three days, but that depends, it could last longer or shorter. It depends when your heart stops. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella, I respect you too much. It hurts like hell. The pain never seems to stop. I still remember the pain clearly. It was 72 hours of non-stop scorching pain. But it might be different for you. And I'm sure Edward will be there with you, for ever single moment, so it'll be okay. Just make sure you're ready."

"I am ready!" she thought I was doubting her.

"Okay, if you think you're ready then you are ready. I'm not the judge of that. I just thought I'd tell you the truth. I would much rather tell you the truth no matter how painful it is than lie to you."

"Oh." she paused and start down at the floor, "Thanks. For telling the truth."

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

After I strenuously forced her to pick out some clothes we went to the check-out desk.

"Wow." she said, "And I thought Alice had a lot of credit cards." She was looking at my wallet filled with credit cards.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't even know why we have all of these."

After we made the purchase and stopped by a few shoe stores and boutiques we went back to the car.

♫ ♫ ♫

"So are you hungry?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"Um, n--"

"Don't lie, I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach roaring. It's kinda hard to ignore." I said

She blushed.

"Just kidding! Come on!"

We went to and Italian restaurant. Bella seemed to be happy with it since she was smiling when we entered.

"Good evening, ladies." said the enthusiastic waiter

"Hi, table for two, please." I told him with a voice that matched his.

"Oh, certainly!" he was quite perky...

He led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Do you think you can get us a more private table? You know how we girls love to gossip and I'd like some place quiet." I told him

"Of course, miss." I wasted to tell him that I was a _Mrs._"Follow me."

He brought us to a booth in the back. Calm and quiet, perfect.

"Okay, your server will be in here a minute."

"Thanks." I said. Bella was smiling

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked her.

"Edward took me here once and he asked for a more private spot like you did. It's kinda funny how you two are so alike. And you both do that thing." she said with excitement in her voice.

"What thing? Drink blood?"

"No, well actually yes. But you guys..._dazzle_ people" she seemed happy—which was a great thing.

"Dazzle people?" I said with much confusion in my voice.

"Yeah!" she said

I had to test this out. There was a waiter walking by our table with a tub full of dishes making his way to clear up some other tables. He was looking at me and smiled so I smiled and gave him a little wave. He hit one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant and dropped his tub of dishes. I turned back to Bella.

"Oh my God, you're right. I do dazzle people!" WE both looked at the fallen waiter and couldn't contain ourselves, we had to laugh.

Then, our waiter came, with his extremely loud thoughts. I couldn't understand why he couldn't see the ring on my hand and notice that I was married.

He set down our menus. "Hello ladies, I'm Travis and I'll be your sever on this fine evening. So what drinks can I get you girls?" he asked us, with the same perky voice as the other waiter.

I wanted to tell him that I was taken and show him my ring to prove I was taken—_forever_.

"Bella?" I let her go first

"Um, I'll have a Coke, please." she answered

"I'll just have an espresso, please." I said

"Coming right up," He said and went to fill up our order.

"So, how is Edward?" I had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how has he been doing? The last time I saw him was in 1918 and he wasn't even well then and...I miss you. And, I think he hates me but I don't want him to but he has a right to and I just want everything to be okay again..." I was ranting and she was silent. "He was my best friend." I looked back at her. "When we were young, we'd sit on the piano bench and play. We trusted each other with secrets and I'd help him with school work and...I'd give anything to go back to those days."

"He doesn't hate you," she started, "He's just confused but I'm sure he'll come around!"

"I'm sorry I was rambling. I just had to get it out." I said with some depression in my voice.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" She said, smiling.

We both laughed as our server came.

"Are we ready?" he asked, only looking at me.

"Bella?" I said.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please." she replied.

"Alright." He turned his whole body to me.

"I'm good." I said holding up my espresso.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yup! Totally." I told him. And with that, he left.

I put my cup to my mouth and pretended to take a sip and pushed the bread basket to her.

"So, if someone dared you to eat food, what would you do?" Bella said coyly.

"I would dare them to eat dirt first!" I grinned, "Okay my turn to ask a question. Are you afraid of me?"

"No of course not!" she laughed, "You're just like Edward; you both think you're so scary!"

"Yeah, you are right. How can you be scared of this cute face?" We both laughed again as our server came with Bella's dish.

"Here ya go..." he said putting the steaming hot dish in front of Bella. He then turned to me. "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said without looking at him.

"Alright then. Enjoy!" he said and left

"So, what was Edward like? When we was 17?" Bella asked after Travis left.

"Hmmm...well he was usually quiet around other people. He was either studying or playing the piano. Actually, we were both like that."

"Oh..."she mumbled and started to eat. I know what she wanted to know.

"He never dated before. You're his first girlfriend." I told her

"Really?" she looked up.

"Yeah, no girls ever caught his eye, except for you, of course."

She nodded her head and went back to eating her meal.

"Did he ever play the piano for you, Bella?" she nodded her head. "Good, that's a sign that he really really loves you. He only plays songs for special people. When we were little, we'd make p songs for our parents on special occasions. Esmé...kinda reminds me of our mother a little bit."

"She has that motherly-love aura." she said.

"Well, my brother seems to be happy, so I'm happy!"

"Why don't you spend a day with him, like you did with me?" she asked.

"I will, but on a special occasion." A special occasion that's in three days.."So, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun!" she said with a big smile.

"Great! Maybe we could do this more often, if Edward starts to trust me more." I said ad she finished her meal.

Travis quickly came as she took the last bite of her ravioli.

"Check, please.: I told him before he could say anything. He put the bill wallet in front of me and I slipped a few bills in. "No change."

"Thank you. Come again" he said as we were leaving.

"There you go again, dazzling people." Bella said as we got to the car.

I chuckled . "I'm sorry. I can't help it." I opened the door for her. "Little sister, first."

"Thank you!" she said as she entered the car. I went around and got in and started the car.

"So, I guess we'll go to your house first and drop off your stuff. Then I'll have to give you back to Edward."

"Then, Edward will give me back to Charlie—my dad." she said.

I took a second to think. I still had all my wigs in my car. Sometimes Gaspard and I used them to assume our other identities.

"How would you like to spend a few days and nights with Edward?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to say to Charlie? He's paranoid about me and Edward."

"Leave it all to me." I had a plan that was sure to work.

♫ ♫ ♫

We went back to her house, met up with Charlie and, to Bella's surprise, me plan worked! We got her stuff and went back to Edward.

Bella was so excited that she let me carry her bags as she happily skipped to the front door. Before she could even ring the door bell, Edward opened the door. She jumped up and embraced him.

"I missed you" he said as I put her bags down.

"Why do you have your suitcases?" He finally asked

"Your sister won me some time here with you!" she said grinning.

"How did she do that? What about Charlie?" he said, a bit confused.

"That's all taken care of!" As she said that, I leaned against the door way. "She put on a wig and pretended to be one of my friends visiting from Phoenix. She told Charlie that she came here to surprise me and was looking for a map in Port Angeles and she 'saw us there' and that she wanted to see me one more time before she went off to college in Europe. She told him that she had a hotel big enough for the both of us and she asked Charlie if I could stay with her until she had to leave and he said yes!" She was really, really happy.

"He didn't fight or anything?" Edward questioned.

"Nope! He was filled with joy!" she said.

He looked back at me, "Admit it! Your sister is amazing!" I said

"Thank you, Lyra." he said with a half crooked smile.

"Anytime, brother." I grinned, "See you later, then."

"Wait," Bella called, "When will we see you again?"

"Hmmm...three days. 'Bye!" I turned and left before Edward could read my mind.

I wonder if he still remembered. Today was June 17th. In three days, would be the anniversary of his birth.


	4. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter had some piano playing in it and I thought that I should think of some songs to go with the words. While writing all this some of Yiruma's piano compositions came to my mind. Yiruma is a wonderful pianist. I added the song name where I thought it should be. Enjoy!!

Chapter 9

It felt great to be back home—by "back home" I meant in Gaspard's arms.

When I came back, he was sitting on the couch, reading. He looked so adorable and calm; I couldn't keep myself from jumping into his lap and giving him a big kiss. He seemed surprised but willing as always. He made me tell him all about my day and he listened all the way through.

"Well, I'm sure Edward will be happy with you now." he said when I finished.

"I hope so. Anyways, enough about my day! What did you do today?" I asked

"You know, I sat, read, sparred and thought... about you."

"Aww, you made it through the whole day without me!"

"Barely. Ad I think I deserve a reward—a big one"

"You'll get your big reward tomorrow, until then you get this." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. I made sure this one was passionate and long. I don't know how log we were at it but we both broke off together. I laid my head on his cool chest but he still kept me in his arms.

"So, Edward's birthday's in three days?" he asked.

"Yeah." I simply said.

"What are you giving him?"

"A photo album. Filled with all our childhood pictures. Hopefully, it'll jog his memory, but I don't know." I was really worried

"I'm sure he'll love it. Just lead him through some of the pictures and it'll slowly come back to him." he said. "Hey, didn't you two play the piano together?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Play him a song or two. You can never forget a melody. That'll definitely bring back some memories."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I didn't look up.

"What's wrong, love?" he pulled me up so our noses were almost touching.

"I feel like a horrible sister. And I don't even think he wants to see me."

"Stop saying that. You can't blame yourself for everything. Just let him get his memories back. You two were like best friends, he still remembers you; it's just a little blurry to him. Don't worry." He said, gazing at me.

I buried my head back into his chest. I missed my brother. Everything felt so strange. I was like a nightmare, I tray and call out to Edward, but there was no response. I just wanted to shake him until he remembered his past and me. Why do I even remember anything from my human life? Was I better off not knowing who Edward was? No, I can't think like that. I love Edward. No matter what he thinks of me, he's still my younger brother, my best friend and he always will be.

"Stop worrying. It'll be alright." Gaspard's voice was so...soothing. I clutched onto his shirt and kept my head buried. I was in pain but I didn't know why. Something inside me was hurting. I don't know what it was and I don't care; I just want it to stop.

I pulled myself together and lifted my head from Gaspard's chest. I put my around his neck as his hands slid to me waist. I slowly moved my face closer to his and pressed my lips against his. When I kissed him, I felt like time stopped. Nothing else in the world mattered but us and out special moment. I felt safe and it was like all the pain inside of me had lifted—but it was still there.

I put much enthusiasm in this kiss. Gaspard must have sensed something was wrong since he pulled away and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he said. His voice was a bit seductive.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is great!" I leaned in again to continue with our kiss but he stopped me and glared into my eyes. I f a picture says a thousand words, then Gaspard's eye said a million. "Alright, everything is not great, nothing is okay. I just—I feel as something's going to happen—and I'll regret it. And, it hurts." I said sadly.

"Stop being a pessimist. You have top stop thinking about the negative things that might happen. It's just a premonition, right? I kept thinking I was going to lose you, but you're right here." his voice calmed me down a bit, but I was still uneasy.

"Why don't you take a warm shower? That usually helps you," he said as he started to pry my fingers from his shirt.

"No!" I moaned. "I wanna stay with you."

He had no objection to my request. For the next two days I was either in the hotel's sauna, reading, or in Gaspard's arms. He seemed worried and I didn't want to him be. But what could I do?

On the night of the nineteenth, I decided to go to the sauna again and rethink.

I felt better when I poured the water over the rocks and the steam rose. Lucky for me, it was empty—again.

Ever since I became a vampire there were four events that left a mark:

1.I met Gaspard and we got married.

2.I met Raven and Kat—my best friends in the vampire world.

3.I somehow became a French model, unwillingly of course.

4.I found my brother, Edward.

Now I had to make a fifth mark-but what would it be?

When I realized how late it was, I got my things and half-ran back to the suite and got my clothes on. As I was tying on my halter-top, Gaspard came in and tied it for me.

"Thanks." I said rewarding him with a kiss.

I looked at the clock. Only a few more hours before we'd head off to the Cullen's house.

I spent those few hours wondering if Edward will ever get at least some of his memories back. I was pacing back and forth until Gaspard couldn't take it any longer.

"What has got you so worried? He asked.

"Nothing! I'm just excited and…jittery!" I told him.

"Right." He knew I was bluffing. "So, after this are we going back to Paris?"

"What? Oh, right, modeling. I don't know. I told them not to call since I'm having a reunion and they haven't called yet. Maybe if I'm lucky, they forgot all about me!" I really didn't want to go back and pose in front of a camera.

He nodded. "Hey, where are Raven and Kat anyways?"

"Probably everywhere. Kat wanted to go to some art school in Europe and explore the world, take some risks--"

"Risks?" he questioned before I could finish.

"Not as in risking our identities. Just doing things that would be dangerous to humans. Extreme snowboarding or something, I don't know. I tried calling Raven yesterday but her phone was off. I'll try again later."

"Oh. I kinda miss them, with Raven's quietness and how you'd never know she was in the room and Kat's…craziness."

"Yeah, she was off the walls, but cut her some slack, she's only nineteen."

"Only nineteen? I thought she was sixteen. Wow. I wonder if she'll being any new magic tricks with her this time." He said.

I laughed. Kat's always used Gaspard as a guinea pig for her magic tricks. There were some occasions where he got wet or covered in slime.

"Alright, let's go" I said looking at the clock.

I got Edward's gift, tossed the keys to Gaspard and we went out to the cars. "Let's take the Porsche." I said as he was heading towards the Lotus.

"Uh, sure." He didn't like to object to my requests.

Gaspard drove faster then I did so we got there earlier than I thought. Before we got out pf the car Gaspard squeezed my hand and I nodded back. I held Edward's present behind my back and cleared all my thoughts and made sure that if I thought anything, it would be in Japanese or Latin or some other language. Gaspard knocked on the door and Esmé greeted again, "Hello, it's nice to see you two again." Her voice was still velvety and warm.

"Thank you Esmé. We're being a bit troublesome, aren't we?" I replied her welcoming.

"No, of course not. You're always welcome. Please come inside." She said, her voice sill warm.

She led us to the room where all the Cullen's were and the piano. Did they already know about today?

"Hi, Lyra!" Bella and Alice said cheerfully.

"Hi guys." I said. I went over to Edward who was sitting on the piano bench with Bella. I held out his present and cleared my mind of everything but piano notes.

He took it. "Thanks, but I'm confused. What's the occasion?" He asked.

"You forgot?" I half-screamed. "Well then, I guess I'm the first." I clapped my hands together. "Happy birthday, Edward!" I sang.

Carlisle and Esmé walking in with smiles.

"Well, I guess you beat me to it, Lyra." Carlisle said.

Edward turned back to me. "What is it?" I kept my thoughts totally clear.

"Open it and find out." I said with a big smile.

He carefully untied the red ribbon and started to tear off the musical wrapping paper. He and Bella stared down at the black album and read to golden engraved words aloud, "Because I love you. Happy birthday, Brother."

"It's a photo album—of our childhood." I finally told him.

He opened up the first page that contained the best picture of us. Alice and Emmett quickly came over to look.

"That picture is my favorite. It's when Dad finally got us the piano we've been begging for." The picture was of Edward and me hugging each other with joy on the piano bench.

"I was your tenth birthday right?" Edward said, not sure of himself.

Was his memory returning? "Yeah, you remember?"

"A little bit." He said then turned to the next picture of him and me standing outside our house on the first day of school.

"Awwwwww!" Alice exclaimed, "You were so adorable!"

"Why do you look so scared?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked up at me, "It was my first day, wasn't it?"

"Yup! You wouldn't stop clinging to my arm. You scared to death that day. Mom thought your hair would turn white with all the fear you had. You kept on saying that the teachers were going to feed you to dogs or something."

Bella, Alice and Emmett laughed. Jasper quietly came next to Alice and smiled.

"Where did you get these?' Edward questioned

"At our house. After I moved in with Gaspard, I went back and got a few things—even the piano."

"Really?"

"Yeah, next time you're in New York you should stop by." I told him.

Edward went back to flipping through the pictures of the best year of our lives. It was quite big, so Edward skipped some pages and went to the last page. It was the last Masen family picture taken at my college graduation.

"Wow." Bella said quietly. "When was that taken?"

"At your graduation ceremony, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied, surprised.

After Edward closed the album, Bella took it and sat next to Rosalie and Esmé and started flipping through. Alice joined them and Jasper and Emmett went to sit down. Edward was still on the piano bench, looking down.

"So are you ready for part two of your birthday present?" I asked him.

"Part two?" He said in confusion.

"Don't worry, Ed. It doesn't involve any childhood pictures of you, but it does involve some childhood memories." I said, but he was still confused. I sat next to him on the bench and started to play a song that we used to play together as kids. **Author's Note: I imagined this song to be like "A Walk In The Forest" By Yiruma**

It felt just like old times. I would sit and play a song while Edward sat next to me and watched.

After I played a few songs Edward turned to me and said, "They…all…sound…so…. familiar."

"Well, they should! We would always sit and play songs all day long. Do you remember any of the songs I taught you?" I asked. He hesitantly shook his head. "Or any of the ones you composed? You were really great at composing music"

"Well, there is this one…." He started to play a song; it was slow and smooth.** Author's Note: While writing this I had "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma in my head; I think it works quite well!** _I wonder if she was the one who actually composed Bella's Lullaby…_Edward thought.

I suddenly realized what this song really was. "Hey! This is your lullaby!" I was happy he remembered it.

"My lullaby?"

"Yeah, you wrote most of it. You finished writing it at the end of the day so I played it and you fell asleep afterwards. It has always made you sleepy."

"Really?" He sounded like he didn't believe it. "Well, how about this one…"**Author's Note (yet again…): Once again, the song "Wait There" By Yiruma came to mind. Here's the song: /watch?v4T4d3kk33Mg&featurerelated **He played this song with emotion, just the way he used to.

"We played that song for Mom when she was ill." When I said this, he quickly glanced at Esmé. "It made mom happy when we played for her. You wrote this one all by yourself." He was still playing. "We met Carlisle that day too. I remember Mom couldn't get out of bed so Dad went to go get her a doctor. Carlisle was the only one who would come to even take a look at Mom."

"Ah, I remember that day as well. I knew from that moment you two were quite talented." Carlisle added.

"W-what was Mom like?" Edward asked timidly.

"You actually look a lot like her. Green eyes, messy bronze hair, you two were always in casual disarray. But she kept the house and all of us in perfect order. She was the one who praised us and encouraged us to play more. She was the most kind and caring woman." He still played but he was really trying hard to remember. "Dad was a lawyer. He always wanted everything to be perfect for us. He fought really hard to try and get me into school and even harder to get me in college." I giggled at my next thought. "And every night during dinner he would ask us, 'how was school?' at we'd simultaneous answer, 'Good' and go back to eating. He was really trying to get you to become a lawyer."

"What did I say to him after that?"

"You told him, 'When the time comes, I'll find out what I will do.'"

It felt like there was no one in the room, but all the Cullens were listening to Edward's song and probably our conversation.

"Who taught us piano?" he asked

"No one did. We taught each other. We would always stay inside and play. Before we knew it, we got batter and better.

"Hey, Lyra," Bella called, "What's the story behind this picture?" Rosalie left the seat and went to sit next to Emmett. I sat in her place and looked at the photo.

It was a picture of Edward and me resting out heads on a table with papers and pens scattered everywhere.

"I think we were about ten and thirteen in that picture. Our parents' anniversary was coming up soon and we wanted to play a special song for them. So we spent a lot of time trying to compose a good melody. That night we fell asleep on the job." I told her.

She, Alice and Esmé laughed.

Now, I knew Bella was clumsy and she was only human but I did not understand how she got a paper cut by turning the page.

A single drop of blood oozed out of her finger. Although her blood smelt sweet, my conscience made it seem disgusting. I knew what was going to happen….

I'm sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter up but I've been busy with school and family. Since the computer in my room now has internet (YAY!!) I'll be able to type/post more chapters!! They're all written…. just not typed…Now…. ON WITH CHAPTER 10!!


	5. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry it took me so long to type this all up

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry it took me so long to type this all up. I'll try and get more up. It's all written down. But anyways, I gave this fan fic to a friend of mine(who is an AMAZING POET!) and she wanted to know more about how Lyra and Gaspard met, and their relationship and such so I wrote it and my friends seemed to like it so I'm thinking about posting that up for you people. BUT I NEED REVIEWS!! Because if I don't feel like you guys wanna read it then you won't see the amazing-ness that my friends got the pleasure of reading. Wow, that sounded mean…SORRY!! But whatever! ENJOY!!**

Chapter 10

The scent of fresh blood expanded across the room. Esme and Alice covered their noses and mouths and jumped back. Emmett and Rosalie did the same. Carlisle, Edward and I were the only ones who were calm. Jasper, however, couldn't resist.

He crouched down and was ready to pounce. I quickly ran in front of Bella in hopes of keeper her safe-or rather, alive. I grabbed Jasper shoulder and spun him around so that he wouldn't see the blood. I tightly wrapped my arms around his. He was strong. He kept trying to get free, but the more he fought the tighter I held him.

"Gaspard!" I yelled

"Just gimme a sec!" he replied. "Lyra!" he yelled again. I raised my hand up and he threw the tablet to me. Luckily I caught it.

"Open your mouth Jasper!" I said, still struggling to hold him

"GHAA!" he screamed. He opened his mouth wide, but not because I told him to. I quickly put the tablet in his mouth and shut his mouth with my hand.

"Swallow it!" I yelled, but he wouldn't. He was focusing on getting free. "C'mon, Jasper! Swallow it! It won't hurt you, I promise!"

Emmett came forward, he was a little pissed. "What are you doing to my brother?" Before I could answer, Alice stepped forward. Her expression was extremely clam; she looked like she was staring into space.

"It's okay, Jasper." She said as she touched his hand ever so carefully. With that he calmed down a bit and forced it down, not for me or Bella, but for Alice.He finally forced it down as Alice told him. The pill slowly started to do its job as he sunk down to his knees. Alice and I helped him up and set him down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I stood up and turned around, only to see the Cullen's staring a Gaspard and me. Gaspard seemed at ease. He was resting in a chair waiting for me to say something.

"I'm guessing you all want some kind of and explanation now, right?" I finally blurted out.

"What was that?" Rosalie said in a sharp voice, she felt as if her family and home have been invaded.

"Blood pill." I simply said.

"So you take it and it's like you've just hunted a grizzly?" Emmett said playfully.

"It's more like a tranquilizer." Gaspard replied. All the Cullens turned to Carlisle, hoping that he would enlighten them.

"I once heard of them. A pill to soothe a lust for blood, but I never thought anyone had them or even used them." Carlisle said

"I bet you've all had a sudden urge to feed off of the blood of those around you." Gaspard said, "I bet when you guys were in school you wanted to drink the blood of your peers." None of the Cullens objected. "The pill is designed to fight off that urge. It wouldn't count as a hunt though."

"Why do you keep them with you?" Emmett asked, "Hunting is so much better!"

"It's not like we don't trust ourselves. It's kinda for…. peace of mind, you might say." I said calmly. "My occupation makes me stay around fresh blood."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said and sprung out of her seat. "You are her!" All the Cullen's stared at her, except Edward. "You're Chantal, the model in all my fashion magazines. I didn't recognize you without the black hair." She said cheerfully.

Edward turned to me, "What?" he said in a disgusted voice.

"Well it kinda just sorta happened…" I tried to tell him. "I'll burn my contract, fake my death and the whole world will live on." he stared at me, "Don't worry. I used a fake identity and took care of everything. I have an immortal life, Edward; I might as well do everything I want to do."

"I'm worried about what will happen when the Volturi find out." he said sadly.

"Oh they know. Caius wants to kill me but Aro won't let him, he's hoping that I'll join them one day. And besides, by the time they actually decide to take action, I will have already finished bring a model and moved on. You worry too much, little brother." I told him playfully.

_If you think so_, Edward thought

"I know so." I replied aloud.

"Lyra. Lyra!" Those were Raven's thoughts. "Kat's in trouble. She's in Volterra! C'mon Lyra. I'm outside!"  
My eyes widened. Kat in Volterra? What the hell did she do? Raven's thoughts were loud; she sounded as spazzy as Kat and Raven's usually serene.

I couldn't keep my calm. I ran to the door and flung it open. Raven was standing with her hand against the wall. Gaspard came up behind me.

"Raven?" He didn't sound that surprised, "What happened? Are you okay? Where's Kat?"

She jumped up and hugged me, "Lyra!" She put her cheek on my shoulder. I thought she was going to cry—which was impossible.

Raven was my age but just a little shorter than me. She had beautiful raven colored hair. I usually think of her as the quiet café type of person--which she is. Usually she's at quaint quiet cafés writing poetry and writing some music for me to play.

"Calm down, Raven. Now, what happened?" I asked.

"Long story short—we were in Italy since it was mandatory for our art class." Kat and Raven decided that they wanted to go to college and they decided to go to an artsy one in Europe. "And then, well, Kat kinda almost revealed what we were." Raven quickly said.

"How?" Gaspard and Edward practically yelled.

"It doesn't matter! C'mon, we have to go help Kat, NOW!" She yelled back. She was rather impatient, which was unlike her usual self.

"Calm down, Raven. It's going to be all right." I told her

"Ugh! This is all my fault! None of this would have happened if I were more careful! It's all my fault!" she moaned.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything that has ever happened. If you want to blame someone, you blame me. You two are my responsibility. The fault is mine, not yours or hers." I said gravely.

She hugged me again, "I'm afraid, Lyra. What if they kill her? I can't exist without her. She's my sister." Raven was shrieking—totally out of her character.

"They won't, Raven. Don't worry. Aro knows that I'll burn down the city if he or anyone else tries to harm Kat." I said, trying my best to console her. I turned to Gaspard, "We'd better go." I whispered to him.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said strongly.


End file.
